


赫

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *DIR EN GREY-赫
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	赫

**Author's Note:**

> *DIR EN GREY-赫

“土生さん，还好吗？”

被惊回神的土生才意识到自己不知在茶水间靠着墙站了多久，久到手中马克杯里才添过的热水都已不再冒出白气。

她慌乱抬头，正正撞上菅井担忧的目光。

“啊啊，没事的，让菅井前辈担心了。”

土生躬身说着“失礼了”，将菅井留在了身后的茶水间里。

坐回自己的位置后土生知道自己做的是说一百次“失礼”也不够弥补的无礼之事：隔壁小组的组长菅井前辈好心关切，却被自己并不委婉地回绝了。

那并不是因为讨厌对方或是别的什么原因导致的回避，土生用手指反复转着圆珠笔一边想，恰恰是因为太喜欢菅井，才无法望着她的双眼诉说苦衷。

土生的求职算不上顺利，辗转了几趟才在这家公司找到了份工作，成为了每天通勤时间段东京电车车厢里沉默的一员。

虽然同期和前辈们都很热情善良，外贸工作和她的专业并不怎么契合，需要从零学起的地方不在少数，入职一段时间也多有磕磕碰碰。无论是父母或者自己也都安慰着“总之手脚勤快点就好”，但兢兢业业加班了好一阵子之后被分配负责的第一件生意就差一点搞砸了。

适逢土生的组长出公差，最后打圆场将风波压下的是菅井。土生还能清晰回忆起她的右手扶在自己腰后透出的淡淡体温，以及那句“虽然土生さん刚来不久要学的还有很多，但将来会更可靠的”。客户大概是念在菅井的面子上没有翻脸只是点点头，却都没有办法阻止她在事件之后的自责。

她又留到了最后一个才走，修改完企划书撑起酸痛的身体站起来时只有惨白的日光灯沉默地陪着。土生走出一楼的玻璃门，看所有的灯光被抛在身后而报复性地在自己面前拖曳出一条寂寞的影子。

回家路上都没有心情看手机的土生洗完澡才想起要查看一下消息，将换下的衣服塞进洗衣机之后心不在焉地按着控制钮一手摁亮了手机屏幕。

她千万次都不曾想到菅井会在这样的情况下发消息过来，问她回家了没有。

洗衣机开始发出飞瀑般的进水声，土生以为自己的思绪都被冲得不甚明晰，顺着气势在输入框内打出“已经回家了，谢谢菅井前辈。今天真的很抱歉”。

「土生さん没事就好啦，我不要紧的。」

「没能做到最好会感到沮丧，说明土生さん是个很认真的人嘛。慢慢努力就好了～」

那可能不是什么难为情的事，土生单手撑在洗衣机上盯着衣服慢悠悠地在滚筒里来回旋转边想，只是要被长久地埋在心底不可见日光一寸。

她对菅井的喜欢，怎么想都无端。只是在入职报道的那天在办公室里看见了同样站得端正的菅井，土生就无法忘记那双笑起来会弯成三日月的眼睛。

土生有带领自己的组长，菅井也要负责别的后辈，于是除了在工作群组里客套地添加了彼此的联络方式以外两人并无太多说话的机会——至多是在部门会议上听见对方稍有磕绊但仍干练的发言。

怎么会有这样温柔的人呢，帮助了自己还被冷淡对待却还愿意站在自己的角度考虑。土生不知道该如何言谢才能比对话框里的回复看起来更情真意切一些，于是想不如请吃一顿饭或者喝杯咖啡，能趁机拉近关系的话岂不更好。

土生还在犹豫着该不该开口邀请，菅井就先一步传来了讯息：

「下周，要一起吃个饭吗？」

“下周五”，听起来好近又好远。还要熬过四个工作日，每个工作日又有多到几乎要嫌时间不够用的事务。

好在到周五的时候土生没有像前阵子那样忙，做完该做的也帮完能帮上的总算是磨蹭到了临近下班。把文件都整理好之后土生开始漫无边际地幻想稍后的发展，却收到了菅井发的“真抱歉，手头的事情还没有处理完”的讯息，还附上了哭和土下座的颜文字。

看完消息的土生下意识抬头朝菅井的方向望去，正好也在往这里看的对方五官都小小皱起来，比出一个抱歉的手势。

——完全没办法有任何不悦的心情嘛。土生让她不要担心慢慢来，只是以为难得能准时离开公司又要目送着同事们一个个离开，还不得不再找些零碎的事情来干。

土生几次起身去复印文件或是给杯子添水路过菅井的小隔间时，都能透过玻璃看见她或伏案写字或紧盯电脑屏幕的脸。无暇注意到自己也并非一件多么令人挫败的事，土生想，菅井微皱起的眉头和攥着钢笔的手在这样的情境下更动人。

连最后一点火烧云都被黑夜吞没时，菅井高跟鞋的踏音才终于移动到土生周围。

“……不好意思，约土生さん吃饭还让我耽误了这么久。”

土生摇摇头，“前辈才是辛苦了，忙到现在一定很饿吧。”

“是有一点呢。”菅井摸了摸肚子表示想吃饭，两人各自收拾好便一同往外走。

开始进入梅雨季的东京，四处泛起些微的潮湿味，要这样缠人地绵延到夏天去。菅井和土生保持着一个过于得体的距离与她并肩走着，说她知道一家很棒的料理店。

菅井前辈连声音都很可爱。土生听得有些心猿意马，不自觉地就为吃饭时会发生的闲谈紧张起来。

她是哪里人，喜欢什么，有没有恋人——都是姓名牌上不会写出来、以土生的身份也不可以去问的问题。除此以外还能聊些什么呢，果然还是工作吗？

最后也没想出什么结果，只能跟着菅井绕到某条小巷，推开了一家毫不起眼的料理店的木门。等到回过神来的时候，土生已经坐在桌边任由菅井点好推荐的菜肴。

“最近有稍微习惯一些吗，上班的生活？”

等上菜的空当，菅井这样开始寒暄。土生点点头：“托前辈的福，没有之前那么慌乱了。”

菅井微微笑起来，用手掌撑着下巴放松了脊背，“我刚进公司的时候也很无助来着，好像什么都无从下手帮不上忙一样……土生さん已经很厉害了哦，可以这么快完成一个大单子。”

“没有前辈帮忙的话就要搞砸啦……真的很感谢前辈，想说不如这顿饭就让我来——”

生活细小的巧合在不恰当的时间点出现，土生还未说完的付账意愿被店员端上桌的酒菜打断，一瞬间的半恼又很快被食物的香气冲远。

“土生さん喝酒吗？”

土生看菅井微笑着将指腹捏在浅白蓝色的德利上，还是点了点头。纯米吟酿的澄澈酒液被注入瓷杯中，哪怕不用她特意去动作在土生看来也与艺术品别无二致。

轻轻碰杯。小心翼翼地抿一口。土生还是无法习惯酒精气，但比起菅井脸上放松而满足的笑容来说这都不再值得一提。

她难得与菅井平视——在走廊相遇或者菅井到自己的座位边说话时总是一方仰头一方俯视，此刻终于可以看清菅井因酒意而格外亮着光的眼眸。

菅井大力推荐的食物真的很美味，除了“好吃”两人也找不到什么话语能更绝妙直接地形容。因酒精而放松的情绪也让话题柔和起来，就这样边吃边聊着琐事。

她是东京人，喜欢马和迪士尼，想体验恋爱但还没有遇到心仪的对象。以那顿夜宵为始的一系列私下来往让先前的问题都得到了解答，虽然并没有对谈话造成什么实质性的影响，但总归是在往朋友的关系迈进。

也因而，在业余时间有了更多见面的机会。

有时是土生找到一家不错的刨冰店，有时是菅井分享的父亲出差带回来的特产。下个月迪士尼要开新的游乐设施，她本还盘算着邀请菅井去一趟舞浜，没有料到被自己第一次经历的业务旺季缠得手忙脚乱，更不用说多数时间不在小隔间而是会议室、在小隔间也总是电话不停的菅井。

——上上次一起去喝咖啡的时候，菅井开始喊自己“土生ちゃん”了。好像是什么值得写在日历上、又不应该是那样值得激动的事，如今却要靠着偶尔休息时对再一次私下见面的期待忙过一天又一天。

盛夏来临时，客户都去度假了，忙时暂告一段落。营业额创下新高让部长眉开眼笑给大家一次团体旅游的机会，目的地选在了旅游定番冲绳。

能玩总归是好事。土生打包好行李回复着半小时前菅井发起的无边无际的闲聊，暗自祈祷能借此机会将两人的距离再缩短哪怕一毫米。

——虽然会贪心地想要拉近更多就是了。将确认清单打满勾，土生也在这时收到了菅井“明天见”的回复。

跟着部门订的客车到机场的时候还很早，没怎么睡醒的土生隐约记得看见菅井坐在了靠前的位置以外就难以捕捉到她的身影。办完登机牌等到登机仍莫名有些失落。

土生好运气地被分到了一个靠舷窗的座位，安置好随身包坐下就拿起手机和家人汇报已登机。将近三小时的飞行时间并不算短，土生准备好颈枕打算在起飞后尽可能舒服地补全因早起而错过的睡眠。

她还将额头贴在冰凉舷窗上看着地勤把行李们送进飞机货物舱时，耳边响起了菅井的声音。

“啊，土生ちゃん早上好。我的位置好像就在你旁边耶。”

土生连忙转回来和她打招呼，看着她坐到自己边上。属于菅井的香气又久违地漫了过来。

不和菅井说话，土生也都几乎要忘记自己十分想念这样平常的生活片段。她们交换看手机里自己家养的宠物的照片，聊对旅行的期待，到飞机引擎声压过交谈音量时也都自然地各自找事情来做。

菅井自己随身带了文库本正看得认真，偷瞄了两眼对方侧脸的土生却迟迟没有感受到睡意，于是把耳机接到前面座椅背后的娱乐系统上找了个去年出的动画电影来看。

剧情倒是不错，播放到一半土生正入迷的时候肩头突然感到沉了一下。她小小一惊，移开右边的耳机侧头就看到菅井的头倚在了自己身上，拿着书的手也自然地垂到了腿上。即使戴着颈枕也不会多舒适因而在睡梦中再次紧张地蹙起了眉，菅井全然不知自己就这样实现了土生并不敢做的梦。

许多乘客拉下遮阳板挡住早晨眩目的阳光，于是机舱里凉而有些昏暗。屏幕和其他舷窗透出的零星亮光映出菅井头顶发丝的些微走向，土生看前辈靠在自己肩头平稳睡着，思绪好像飘到远处却又似同自己静静坐在这里。

良久，她微微低下头，轻悄悄将嘴唇贴上菅井的头发。


End file.
